Why The Warblers Love The Woodlands
by ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: Niff, Wevid, Klaine and Flad! That's right the warblers are back and in the woodlands! Lana xxx


**RIP Cory xxx Niff, Wevid, Klaine and Flad! That's right the warblers are back and in the woodlands! Lana xxx**

* * *

"I honestly don't have a clue why you thought this would be a good idea Wes," David complained as the nine warblers trekked through a disclosed forest close to Dalton. Yes the sun was out but the mud was everywhere and they were already lost. Not to mention Kurt's constant complaining that mud was on his vintage Marc Jacobs sweater.

"Because we need to spend more time together before senior year comes around" Wes replied.

"Very unluckily we already see you every damn day!" Thad exclaimed causing Wes to glare at him.

"I meant outdoors! Not watching reality TV or playing depressing video games,"

"How are the games we play depressing?" Thad asked.

"Umm... Heavy rain, The Walking Dead, Last Of Us. I swear to god David do you have any games that don't include little kids dying?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No" David sighed.

"Guys, lets stop discussing pointless shit and try and escape this never ending forest of hell!" Jeff interrupted from behind Wes.

"Jeff, you love being outdoors" Trent stated. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I know, Wes is the never ending forest of hell,"

"Hey!"

"Aww, don't be sad Wessy. You know I love you really!" Jeff gave Wes a hug but the asian just shook him off.

"Guys I'm sorry to disturb your little conversations but there is BIRD SHITE ON MY JUMPER!" Kurt screeched while several birds flew away from the trees that they were once happily nesting in.

"Shite, That's a new one," Thad shrugged.

"I think it's English" Nick replied, Thad nodded.

"HELLO! MY SWEATER IS RUINED AND NO ONE GIVES A FUCK!" Kurt screeched yet again.

"Kurt this is so unlike you" Blaine said whilst wiping the poo off Kurt's jumper with his sleeve, "I've never seen you so angry before"

"Maybe he's PMSing?" Suggested Jeff earning a glare from Kurt and a smirk from Nick.

"Did you guys see Keeping Up With The Kardashians season eight yesterday?" Trent asked.

"Oh my god Kourtney with the dildo!" David laughed nudging Trent on the shoulder.

"Yeah! She was gonna-" Trent burst out laughing and had to lean on David to keep him standing. Wes glared at him.

"Come on guys keep moving!" Wes yelled hoping that it would separate Trent from his infatuation. Luckily it did and they started walking with the rest of the group again.

"Notice how jealous Wes got when Trent touched David" Nick whispered to his boyfriend.

"Uh huh, We need to try and at least get them to admit to us that they have feelings for each other." Nick nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" David asked walking next to Jeff.

"Probably when their gonna' bang next!" Flint laughed as Nick and Jeff gave him bitch glares.

"No! Just when this walk will actually be fun," Nick responded.

"Why did you whisper then?" Flint questioned.

"I don't fucking know!" Jeff replied." Now go and walk with your boyfriend instead of trailing behind us.

"Good point!" Flint scurried off towards Thad and slipped his hand into Thad's.

"Hey, Let's play truth or dare!" Blaine exclaimed batting a tree branch away from the now hyperventilating Kurt.

"We can't really do dares" Trent pointed out.

"Then lets play it without any dares. Truth or Truth!"

"Fine" Trent sighed.

"Ummm... Thad! Truth or Truth?" Blaine asked. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Truth"

"Name all the places you and Flint have had sex"

"Bed, Staircase, Shower, Gym, Swimming pool, Sea, Under a table, Janitor's closest, Car, Seaworld, Theme park, PortaLoo, My sister's bed, Choir Room, Gay bar, The Gap, Farm, Zoo, Cinema, Floor and Couch"

"Woah!'

"That's nothing" Jeff mumbled rolling his eyes.

"A Portaloo, really? Gross" Trent shook his head.

"Kurt!"

"Truth" Kurt said uncertainly worried he may be attacked by the pigeons again.

"What is your guilty pleasure?"

"Burgers" Kurt replied as his eyes rapidly searched the sky for birds. "I chose Nick"

"Truth"

"Have you ever watched porn?"

"Yes, 5 times. Each time Trent forced me too. I watched 2 girls 1 cup, Kim Kardashian and Ray J, Farrah Abraham, This Doctor Who cosplayer and two guys who look like me and Jeff"

"Sorry" Trent mouthed.

"You should be!" Nick ordered. "Wes"

"Fire away"

"What's your fetish?"

There was a long pause "Crying"

"Eww, rapist!" Flint shivered

"No! I just find it hot" Wes mumbled. "Anyway I choose Jeff,"

"Truth"

"Would you rather watch lesbian porn or watch Flad porn?"

"Flad! At least there would be no naked girls"

"Your so gay" David laughed.

"David! I think it's your turn!" Jeff smirked.

"Oh shit"

"When will you finally admit you are in love with Wes and stick it up his ass?" David eyes grew wider than Nicki Manaj's ass.

"Um, Never. Since I don't love him" David groaned. Wes appeared to be rather unhappy about David's last response. Why did he have to fall for the straightest student in the whole of Dalton? Yes, he was the straightest. "I pick Trent,"

"What's your question?"

"Where did you lose your virginity?" There was an awkward pause for around twenty seconds. "Well?"

"I haven't lost it yet!" Trent finally yelled. "I know you guys all have but none of us are even 18, Of course I want to lose it I just haven't found the right guy yet!"

"Just go to a gay bar!" Flint pointed out.

"I want to find the right person"

"Suit yourself"

"Hey, leave Trent alone. He has a point. After you first have sex with someone it's kind of awkward afterwards so you need to be with someone you trust" Nick proclaimed while Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Let's stop playing Truth or Truth" Jeff suggested, "I think we're even more lost than before"

"I agree this game is always really awkward" Kurt agreed as Blaine took his hand and smiled comfortably.

"Wait is that Dalton!?" Flint half asked half yelled. Everyone started getting really excited and began running towards it, even Kurt.

"This isn't Dalton" Wes said. "This is a rundown warehouse"

Kurt and Jeff both gave Flint angry glares. "What!?"

"You made everyone think that this shitty walk would end but now it is getting late and we are gonna' be stuck by a really creepy fucking warehouse!" Kurt screeched his hands leaving Blaine's hands and shooting into the air.

"Kurt I know it sucks but everyone needs to calm the fuck down!" Nick retorted " We just need to keep moving in one direction until this forest eventually ends, so lets start walking"

"Let's play I spy!" Thad exclaimed since everyone was obviously not excited about the rest of the walk.

"What would there be to spy? Trees, Grass, Sky"

"Cornfield" Jeff said. It took everyone a few seconds to realise he had froze on the spot.

"That's amazing Jeffy, you found a way out!" Nick smiled giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips but he frowned when Jeff didn't react, "What's wrong?"

"Cornfields are really creepy and it's getting late, Can we just go another way?" Jeff suggested pointing behind him.

"Ah hell no! This may be the only way out and I'm not staying in this shithole for another day." David remarked beginning to walk towards it. The other warblers followed suit leaving just Nick and Jeff.

"Come on baby, You can close your eyes and I'll hold your hand" Nick held out his hand next to Jeff's. The blond sighed before sliding his own hand into Nick's.

"Let's get out of here" Nick smiled before they both ran forwards to catch up with everyone else.

After about five minutes of aimlessly wondering around the corn field Trent found the end of the corn and spotted the Ohio mall.

"AT LAST!" David yelled hugging Wes. Nick smirked at them before nudging Jeff.

"You can open your eyes now" Jeff opened them and jumped up and down.

"FUCK YOU CORN FIELD, YOU DON'T SCARE ME ANYMORE!"

"Jeffy this is a public place" Nick laughed as several moms glared at Jeff.

"Shit! I mean dang it!" Nick laughed again.

(Page break)

"Wes please just promise us one thing" David said once all the boys had got back to Dalton and were watching a very potter musical in Nick and Jeff's dorm.

"What?"

"Never take us on a walk again"

"I can assure you, I won't"


End file.
